Two Families, One Curse
by xXxanimefangirlxXx
Summary: A new girl comes to the Sohma's school. It only means there's another girl to watch out for, right? But when Kyo finds out something weird about this girl, things get a little strange, even for the Sohma family. KyoxOC Please read and review a lot!
1. Chapter One: New School, New People

For those who don't know, I have used the name Armatage before in another fanfic that I have made titled Life Through a Dragon's Eyes. It's in the Yu Yu Hakusho section if anyone cares to read it. Anyway, the character I used in that story was my original design for Armatage. The one I'm using now has her basic features, with a few things missing. Dragon wings for one thing. Anyway, I just wanted to say that so anyone who'd read the aforementioned story would understand.

Chapter One: New School, New People

A new school, a new place, and most others would say something like they were going to make new friends, right? I'm not most people. I won't make new friends, I don't want them anyway. I'm Armatage Matsuki, the outcast, the loner, the….you get it by now.

I walk through the doors of my new school on my first day. It's actually the middle of the school year, but I had to transfer somewhere after I got kicked out of the last one. It was some of the other kid's fault too. Okay…so I beat them up a little, it's not like I killed them or anything. I wanted to, but I restrained myself.

As I walk through to the halls, I come to a stop at the classroom I'm supposed to be in now. I open the door and walk in; everyone in the class looks up to see who the new person in their school is.

Some of them look surprised, probably because of my appearance. I'm not wearing their stupid girly uniform for one thing. I don't plan on wearing in the future either. My normal clothes are fine. I wear a black T-shirt and black pants, that's usually it; nothing fancy. My hair also has dyed blue streaks in it. The rest is black. My eyes though, their usually the first thing people notice about me. Their gold, and with the way I glare at others, they tend to scare people.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way," I tell the teacher as I take the only empty seat in the classroom.

"Miss Matsuki, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the teacher asks.

"Uh…would you believe that these huge, uniform eating moths came to my house and ate it?"

He sighs, obviously already giving up. Aw, that's no fun. I enjoy torturing the teachers my first few days of school.

"Never mind then."

The teacher then continues to drone on about whatever it was that he had been talking about before I came in. I don't pay attention as usual. I don't care enough to do that.

As he speaks, I scan the room for opinions on my new fellow classmates. No one too interesting in this school. Pity, looks like it's going to be a pretty boring time here, at least until I get kicked out of this school too.

I get through the rest of the school day as I normally would. Annoy a few teachers here, scare a few students there, it's all so very….boring. I need some excitement, something new. I probably won't find that here though. This school is practically the embodiment of boring.

Once the last school bell rings, I head for the door to get out of here. As I walk, I forget to pay attention to where I'm going, and bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mumble, hiding my surprise as I look up to see who it is that I've walked into.

I believe he's one of the other students in my class. How do you forget someone with bright orange hair after all? Nothing happened to me when I walked into him though. His eyes are just as wide as mine with surprise. He apologizes as well and I return on my way.

"I didn't transform, why?" I whisper to myself.

Oh yeah. I probably forgot to mention it, but I come from a family that is cursed. You see, when one of us is hugged, or if we become really weak, then we turn into one of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. All with the exception of me; I'm the cat.

With my being the cat, I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person. It's the opposite actually. Just about everyone hates me. I don't let it bother me too much anymore. Let them hate me if they really want to.

As I walk back home, I continue to wonder why nothing happened when I bumped into that boy. I live in an apartment by myself. Luckily, the landlord there will actually let sixteen-year-olds do that. Most of the rest of my family lives at Matsuki House. I just up and left a few months ago. I couldn't take living there anymore.

As I walk I once again forget to pay attention to where I walk. I really need to learn to do this when I'm in deep thought. I walk into a man on the street, transform with a puff of black smoke, and all that's left is a black cat with golden eyes. I run away and hide behind the nearest building before someone notices.

:Kyo's POV:

That girl….who is she anyway? Nothing happened when she walked into me. That shouldn't be possible unless she's part of the zodiac, and I know she's not. Our teacher said her last name before. It was….Matsuki I think.

I don't tell any of the others about what's happened, wanting to find out for myself first. I decide to take a walk after school, hoping to clear my head, and to get away from that damn rat Yuki.

As I walk I see her. She looks the same as before, almost lost in a way. I walk faster towards. I'm determined to get the answers I want no matter what. Suddenly, she walks into another guy and I see that familiar puff of smoke that always comes when one of the zodiac transforms. As the smoke clears, I see a black blur speed past me and hide behind a tree.

"You're kidding," I mumble as I go to pick up her clothes and walk in the direction of the blur that I had seen.

When I get there, all that I see is a black cat. It has the same eyes as that girl, those piercing golden eyes. It has to be her.

I pick the cat up. She protests, trying to squirm out of my grip, but I hold onto her tightly. Once she stops moving, I begin to walk quickly away from the spot, trying to find a suitable place for her to transform back in, and hoping that she doesn't transform while I'm still holding her. That would be way too hard to explain to people.

I find an alley with a dumpster in it, place her behind it, and quickly step away just in case.

"You can stop acting like a cat now. I'm not stupid you know," I say as I wait.

"How….how did you know? Why didn't I transform back at school? Who the hell are you?" I hear a feminine voice ask from behind the dumpster.

"So I was right. You're that girl from before. What's your name?" I ask.

"I asked you first."

"Kyo Sohma, now it's your turn," I reply.

She hesitates for a second, as if telling me her name could be life threatening to her.

"Armatage Matsuki," I hear her say right as she transforms back.

"You're new at school huh?"

"Yeah...uh, Kyo," Armatage says as she sticks her head out from behind the dumpster.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I have my clothes back now?"

I look down at the clothes in my hand. I had nearly forgotten that I had brought them with me. I feel myself blushing, quickly turn my head the other way, and hand Armatage her clothes. She takes them from me, whispering words of thanks.

Once Armatage is though dressing she steps out from behind the dumpster.

"You still haven't answered the rest of my questions yet Kyo Sohma," she says.

"Oh, right. Well, I knew because….I have the same curse as you, and that's how I knew that it was you when you transformed before," I reply.

"Your family has the zodiac curse too?"

"Yeah, we do, unfortunately for us," I tell her, her eyes light up with excitement as I say this. The look seems rather out of place in her.

"What animal are you?" she asks enthusiastically.

"I'm the….cat, like you are."

"There's a whole other family that we didn't know about. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," she whispers, I'm not sure if she's only talking to herself, or to me as well.

A serious look comes on her face when she looks into my eyes again.

"You can't tell anyone about this. You know that, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, well, I'll keep your secret, if you keep ours," I answer, putting out my hand for her to shake.

"It's a deal," she replies, shaking my hand and sealing the deal.


	2. Chapter Two: No Way

Wow, sorry I never updated this before, but I never thought I'd get any reviews. I kind of wrote this on a whim because I was bored one day. Oh, before I forget. Adrian Matsuki isn't really my character. I based a lot of this story on a role play I did once, and he was the rabbit in it, and I liked the character, so I borrowed it. ' Anyway, I hope I can continue this story well enough. I never really had an end in mind when I started it.

Chapter Two: No Way…

I hardly slept once I got back to my apartment; for once I actually did my homework without grumbling about it too. Anyone who knows anything about me would be going, "She's sick! Take her to the hospital!" But I really needed something to take my mind off of all that's happened…and T.V. wasn't working.

Another family….another curse; it could cause a lot of trouble. I don't know if it could be a bad or good thing honestly. Maybe I'm just being my usual pessimistic self, and for once, I really hope that's true.

Anyway, the day after my meeting with Kyo, I force myself to go back to school. As I walk there, I hear my cell phone ring, and reach into my pocket, flipping it open and putting it to my ear.

"Armatage, you didn't show up to work yesterday," I hear a male voice say.

Oh yeah…I totally forgot about work. See, I'm paying the rent in my apartment, no one else. But luckily…at least I think it is, a relative of mine owns a coffee shop close by and he needed some help. He lets me work there, and promises not to tell anyone where I am, since he lives away from the rest of the Matsuki family too.

Adrian Matsuki, age eighteen, and the rabbit of the Matsuki zodiac. Sounds like a pretty normal guy right? Yeah…I didn't think so either.

"Sorry Boss, something came up yesterday," I say into the phone as I continue to walk.

"If you got into another fight you're fired," he replies in an annoyed tone.

"No…and for once I'm telling the truth about that. Seriously, this time it really is true Adrian."

"What was so important then?"

I pause, not having made up an excuse yet since I hadn't worried about work at all yesterday.

"Uh, well…uh…Oh my God; aliens are attacking! I've got to run away before they suck out my brain! Bye Adrian!" I yell, bad excuse I know, but I'm under pressure here.

"Armatage you wait just one min-" I hear him say angrily before shutting the phone.

"I am so getting fired for that. Either that or I'm going to be doing a lot of overtime in the immediate future," I mutter to myself as I shove the phone back into my pocket.

I get to school within another five minutes and head straight for my classroom, sitting in my desk quietly the moment I get in. I look around for a few moments, seeing that almost everyone is there.

None of them stare at me today. I'm yesterday's news to them now I guess. I pull out a book and begin to read it, trying to focus all of my thoughts on what I'm reading, rather than the reality of my situation.

"Hi, you're the new girl who started yesterday, right?" I hear a rather happy girl's voice say.

I turn my head and see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes looking at me kindly. Wow…not scared of me one bit, haven't seen that in a while.

"Uh…yeah…and you are?" I ask quietly.

"I'm Tohru Honda. Kyo told me he talked to you yesterday, and I just wanted to welcome you here."

My eyes widen in surprise for a few moments, but then I make sure to hide my surprise again quickly.

"What…else did Kyo tell you?"

"Not much else except that he thought you were kind of weird. Ah! Oops I wasn't supposed to say that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru yells when she realizes her mistake, waving her arms around in the air like a maniac.

I roll my eyes as I watch her, slightly amused by the sight. I clear my throat softly and she stops.

"It's alright; nothing that I'm not used to hearing anyway. Besides, I won't be here for too long," I say quietly, shrugging my shoulders.

Tohru tilts her head to the side, a look of confusion in her eyes. I would laugh, except I'm not the type who laughs a lot nowadays.

"Why wouldn't you be staying here?" she asks curiously.

"I'll do something stupid and get myself kicked out. Whether it's intentional or not, that's always the one thing I never know until it happens."

Tohru looks like she's about to say something, then stops herself and only says a soft goodbye.

I return to my attention to my book, but it's hard to concentrate on now. If Kyo tells anyone about my family…I'll be in a lot of trouble. I've been punished for trying to tell people about us before, but I was much younger then, and I guess I just really didn't understand how important keeping our secret was.

Anyway, once school is over with, I head over to Adrian's coffee shop. When I walk in, he still looks pretty steamed, much to my dismay.

"Hey Boss," I say as cheerily as possible, acting like nothing's wrong.

Adrian just brushes a piece of his sandy blond hair away from his blue eyes and then crosses his arms over his chest.

"Overtime I'm guessing?"

"Get to work Kitten," he replies, purposely using the old nickname that my family gave me to make me angry. Adrian's one of my few relatives that I actually like to be honest, so I know he's just using it because he's angry.

I just narrow my eyes at him and start going around to different tables, taking orders and giving them to Adrian so he can make whatever they are.

I hear the bell over the front door ring and turn to see who the newest customers are. The normal phrase that I always have to say starts coming out of my mouth before I even think about it.

"Welcome to-" I stop in mid-sentence when I see who it is.

Kyo…Tohru…and even Yuki Sohma are here. Of all the bad luck I've had…this'd have to be about the second worst I guess. But it sure feels like the worst of all right about now.

"Hi Armatage," Tohru says with a smile. "I didn't know you worked here. What a nice surprise."

My first thought to that is: For whom? I really don't need this right now. This doesn't bode well for me.

"So, which one is the alien you were running from?" I hear Adrian whisper behind me.

I nearly jump out of my skin, having not noticed that he'd been there. I glare at him for a few moments then turn back to the others.

"Yeah…it's just an after school job thing. No big deal," I reply, a seriously fake smile plastered on my face.

"That reminds me, we can't stay here for very long, or at least I can't. I need to be getting to work too," Tohru says to Yuki and Kyo.

"Alright then; what do you want?" I ask as I point to an empty table they can sit at.

They all give me their orders quickly and I write them down, giving it all to Adrian as usual. I pray that Kyo hasn't let my secret slip. If he did, then I'm in a whole lot of trouble.

"Here you go. Get out of here now," I say as I hand them their orders, whispering the last part to Kyo, and knowing he heard me when I see him turn his head to look at me, but just barely. Yuki and Tohru don't seem to have noticed thankfully.

I sigh frustratedly as I go back to the counter where Adrian continues to make different kinds of coffee, cakes, and other things. He looks up suddenly and grabs my arm, pulling me close and whispering in my ear:

"You're brother's here. Go in the back room and hide. I can't pay for anymore stuff that you two break."

I roll my eyes and go into the back room before Zane has a chance to see me. We hate each other with a passion, but that's to be expected right? He is the rat after all. I peek out the door of the back entrance, seeing that Kyo and Yuki are walking in a different direction as Tohru, meaning she must be going to work as she'd said before.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you guys for a bit?" I ask as I run out the door and catch up with them quickly.

"Not to be rude, Miss Matsuki, but we're going home. Shouldn't you stay at work?" Yuki asks softly, a well hidden look of both confusion and just a bit of annoyance seen in his eyes.

"Nope, Boss said I could go, so I am," I reply, not really caring about whether he wants me to leave or not.

"I see… Did your parents make you get a job there?" Yuki asks quietly.

"...you could say that's correct…in a way I suppose," I reply.

I turn my head slightly, growling softly in anger when I see Zane just walking out the door of Adrian's coffee shop.

"Hey, I really, really, _really_ hate to ask but…could I come over…for maybe an hour? I promise I won't stay long," I ask in an almost begging tone, though I already hate myself for it.

"Well…I don't think Shigure would really care…so why not?" Kyo replies, giving me a questioning look.

I stare back, wordlessly trying to tell him, _I'll talk to you about it later._

_Dumb rat…why now? Why today? He probably just came to try and convince me to come back to Matsuki house. Well, no matter what he says, I'm not going! _I think angrily.

I follow Yuki and Kyo back to their home, wondering if Zane saw me or not, and praying that he didn't. Honestly, every time we fight I get my ass kicked. Okay, so normally, he wouldn't beat up a girl, but we're brother and sister, and I sometimes think he's very glad because it gives him a good excuse to fight with me. We hate each other, though he never shows it in public.

Once we walk inside, I leave my shoes at the entrance and look around a bit. It's nice compared to my tiny apartment. I wish I could live here… What the heck am I thinking! Being around other people that much only causes them trouble, I should know that by now.

"Oh, you're home. Tohru's off at work I presume… Hello, who's this?" a man wearing a kimono asks as he looks up from his place at the table. Probably this Shigure person they were talking about. I wonder what animal he is, if at all.

"Armatage Matsuki. I won't be staying long, don't worry about it," I say quickly, staring down at the floor quietly.

"Hmm…Kyo, Kagura's going to be awfully mad at you when she hears you have your eye on another girl…" Shigure says, laughing childishly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even like Kagura, let alone her!" Kyo yells angrily.

"He's just joking. Can't you go through five minutes without raising your voice, idiot," Yuki grumbles quietly.

"I'm not an idiot you damn rat!" he yells even louder as he aims a punch at Yuki's face. Yuki blocks it easily and sends him flying to the left, which is unfortunately where I was. Kyo crashes into me before I have a chance to move and we both go flying through the door.

"Yuki, why are you and Kyo so determined to destroy my house?" Shigure asked tiredly as he got up and walked over to the newly made hole in the door to see if we were alright, or just to laugh at us. I'm not yet sure.

I groan softly in pain as I push Kyo off of me and stand shakily, offering my hand to help him stand up. He ignores me and stands up on his own. We both look up to see shocked looks on both Yuki and Shigure's face.

"Kyo you didn't…" Yuki says quietly, nearly speechless.

"No way…" Shigure whispers in disbelief.

"Heh…guess I have a little explaining to do right?" I ask softly, blushing in embarrassment at my blunder.

_I should've stayed in bed…_ I think to myself.


End file.
